Equestria
Equestria is the primary realm featured in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. It is presided over by Princess Celestia and its primary inhabitants are ponies. =History= Equestria was founded by six ponies an indeterminate time in the past. At some point, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna came to power over the domain, and they ruled in peace and harmony for some time. Princess Luna eventually became Nightmare Moon and was banished to the moon for 1000 years; in Friendship is Magic she returned and was vanquished. Now reformed, Princess Luna continues to rule alongside her elder sister. =Government and Traditions= Equestria exists under a dictatorial monarchy, with Princess Celestia as the ruler. Though it is undergoing territorial expansion and has faced many malevolent entities, Equestria is not known to have ever engaged in full-scale national warfare against another country and has no central army outside of the Royal Guard. Though Equestria has established relations with other countries in the world of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, it is unknown if it has any imports or exports. Equestria follows the unique Equestrian Life Cycle, in which the flow of nature is driven by its dominant inhabitants, the ponies. This includes weather, the passage of time, animal population, and more. As such, many holidays in Equestria, including Winter Wrap-Up and the Summer Sun Celebration revolve around these duties. =Demographics= The dominant inhabitants of Equestria are ponies. Of these, there is relatively even distribution between Earth Pony, Unicorn, and Pegasus pony species. Other sentient species known to inhabit the region in small numbers include mules, donkeys, cows, zebra, dragons, diamond dogs, and bison. =Municipalities and Colonies= Canterlot Canterlot is the capital of Equestria and the location of the Celestial Palace. It is built into the side of a mountain and has a wide landscape view of the middle and southern regions of Equestria. Canterlot is the cultural and artistic capital of Equestria. Its mayoral duties are managed by Princess Celestia. Ponyville Ponyville is a relatively small agricultural town in the heart of Equestria. Its primary exports are apples and it is generally regarded as a culturally backwards place by citizens of other Equestrian municipalities. Ponyville was founded by the Apple Family; its location was selected by Princess Celestia from a balcony of the Celestial Palace. Ponyville is situated on the edge of the Everfree Forest and is the only known source of zapapples. Ponyville is the home of the Mane Six and where most of the action of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic takes place. Ponyville is presided over by Mayor Mare. Cloudsdale Cloudsdale is an airborne workplace/community hub for pegasus ponies just east of Ponyville, close enough that ponies like Rainbow Dash can virtually live in the latter while sleeping in and being members of the community at the former. Cloudsdale is the central factory-like facility from which the precipitation of Equestria, including snow, rain, clouds, and rainbows, is produced. Water is supplied for this process from sources around Equestria on an annual basis. Cloudsdale is also where flight camp is held, as well as various flying competitions. Some pegasi, including Rainbow Dash, have boarding accommodations there. As it is constructed from clouds, Cloudsdale is typically the exclusive domain of pegasus ponies, though anypony enchanted such that they can stand on clouds is welcome there. Manehattan Manehattan is a very large urban sprawl, generally considered quite cultured. Phillydelphia Phillydelphia is an as-yet unseen city mentioned occasionally throughout the series. Apploosa Apploosa is a colony in the far western reaches of Equestrian territory. Locals there coexist uneasily with the native bison tribe. Los Pegasus Los Pegasus is a city mentioned in Hurricane Fluttershy but which has yet to appear elsewhere. Its position was not indicated on the official map of Equestria. =Other Locations= Everfree Forest The Everfree Forest is an uncharted, dark, and thickly overgrown area on the eastern edge of Ponyville, full of secrets and mysteries. The Everfree Forest is not affected by the Equestrian Life Cycle. The only known sentient inhabitant of the Everfree Forest is Zecora. Crystal City The Crystal City is an ancient city in the far northern reaches of Equestria, inhabited by crystal ponies. Though Equestrian forces have been sent to protect and support the Crystal City on occasion, it has its own palace and it is unknown to what extent it is under Equestrian rule. The Crystal City functions under the weight of ancient enchantments. Though surrounded by frozen northern wasteland, it is encased in a magical bubble of warmth, providing hospitable climate. Category:Encyclopedia Equestria Wiki